


The Forge of Days[updated!]

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cults, I Finally Won the Frikkin Game, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: She'd finally done. Andromeda had won.
Kudos: 9





	The Forge of Days[updated!]

How long had it taken? How much sacrifice?

How much toil? How much pain?

Truly, Andromeda didn't know. But the only consequence she'd ever suffered for her actions was the chill--yes, she was always too cold. Always wearing a thick overcoat, a scarf. And her hair was gone. 

But she could get behind this in order to claim her victory. She had the power she'd craved. The power she'd strived for. 

Immortality. 

The Forge of Days had granted request. She would not grow old. Hairless and imperishable. Mighty. 

Dangerous. 

It had had a cost, of course. Everything had a cost, and her ultimate aim had been no different. Just as the fuel for her house's furnace cost money, and that her expeditions into the shires, the city, and to the far-flung corners of the continent had had larger expenses, it had cost her time. Precious time, and she wasn't _quite_ as young as she had been. But she was still just as strong. Stronger than Slee, stronger than Rose and Victor. Perhaps not as fast as them, and even though her mind was vaster than Clifton's, she couldn't _see_ quite as well as he could. And she was certainly not as unnoticeable as Violet or Auclair. 

But she would live beyond any of them. She would survive beyond any of them. She was the Shaper. She would take the world and Forge it into what she wanted it to be. If it took a thousand years, she could still do it. She had _time._

She had won. 


End file.
